Break
by mj0621
Summary: Cuddy was doing some pondering until the man who was haunting her thoughts came. Huddy all the way!


**Break**

by: mj0621

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own House. If I did my ideas would be on TV and you'd notice the change. ;)

**Rating: **T (actually I could make it a K+ but I had to be sure.)

**Pairing: **Only Huddy this time. My OTP on this show...

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Cuddy was doing some pondering until the man who was haunting her thoughts came.

**Author's Notes: **I promised some of my friends that I would update my WiPs but I had to write some other extra ideas... and poof! The ideas turned into TWO oneshot fics. I know I had to post them. :P Even though I know it's not that good (and yes, OOC). This was the second oneshot I made this very early morning (2am). Oh before I start, omg! I love the Huddy moments in the last two eppies! (squees)-One Day, One Room and Needle in the Haystack. But my most awaited eppy is the next one... Insensitive! The eppy where House gets 'personal' with Cuddy... OOhh I think the writers love Huddy fans lol :P. On to the fic. Oh last thing, this one's a POV fic. :D My '_forte_'. (even though it's OOC).

----------------------------------------------

_Solitude. Peace. Tranquil._

Not until a thud on the bench I was leaning on woke me out of my reverie. I turn around to see the man who's been haunting my thoughts.

Without looking at him I mumbled, "House, what are you doing here?"

He muches on a chip hen comes to my side, also facing on the fountain I was staring at.

"I need your approval for some risky doctor stuff on my patient.", he said as he fished out his Vicodin bottle in his jean pocket.

I sigh. Not again. "Can't this wait after my break?" I just want to be alone, even for a moment. I know I can't get that in my office... ever.

He pops three pills then exclaims, "Tell that to the guy who's agonizing right now. I'm sure he'll understand you need some me-time."

I wince. He had to say it that way. I may not show it (often) but I DO get hurt. Does he even appreciate what I do just for him?

Sometimes I get tired of this 'thing' we do. I hate the fact that that sometimes (most of the time) he disregards what I would/could/will feel just to get what he wants. The hard part is, I can't let my guard down. I can't let him see nor know how vulnerable I become... specially with his words. I try not to expect for him to reciprocate the care and lov-

...care and understanding I give him every single day. No. That would only hurt me... even more. It's killing me to see him suffering from the pain of his leg. The leg 'I' operated on years ago. I know I shouldn't feel guilty but I do. I think that I'm the one who caused this pain he's feeling. That it's MY fault not Stacy's.

I held back my tears and retorted, "Are you sure the procedure is necessary?"

"You read my case's file?"

"Wilson told me."

He shrugged, "It's the only thing that could help him... for now."

Despite him childish behavior, I trust him. I really trust him. He's good at what he does. No one can deny that.

"Then do it. just tell the wife the risks you're taking."

He nodded while prodding the fountain water with his cane, "That was easy. I'll let Cameron do that."

I close my eyes to control my emotions flow. That name... every time I hear it, I feel a pang in my heart. I can't explain why because even I don't know the reason.

I still feel his presence beside me. I felt his shirt touch my skin when a gust of wind blew.

"What else do you need?"

Yes, I'm always the one who gives... gives in. I feel powerless against this man. It's like he has this power over me even though I'm his boss.

"I'm just figuring out why you're staring at a thing that sprays water."

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, "It's relaxing here."

"Hospital getting to you eh?", he muttered as he whisked some water.

I just nodded and turned to finally see his face. His piercing blue eyes were staring back at me. I wanted to squirm... his gaze always does that to me.

"Then take a break. A vacation maybe."

After stating that, he turned around and was about to leave when I suddenly wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his body stiffen. I knew he was surprised, I am too. I didn't know what came over me but I felt relieved. I buried my face against his back, waiting for him to pull away or jerk me off. I felt his relax a bit and his free hand on one of mine. This is it. I braced myself for the pull and the smart-ass line but instead, I felt him entwine his fingers with mine.

A tear rolled down on my cheek as I smile (in realization). I opened my mouth to say...

" Only if you take it with me."

----------------------------------------------

So... how was it:D I'd love to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading! mj(wgf)


End file.
